You've Been Gilmored,Fairness Rory Calls Paris Out
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Paris has her reckoning as Rory decides a spanking with a paddle in OTK position with her panties down was in order in order to repair the friendship for the newspaper editor's shrewish behavior and pouting. Adult spanking to save the friendship. don't like don't read. Review for more and a clue.


**You've Been Gilmored.**

Disclaimer I do not own the TV Show or any of the characters portrayed though I am a big fan of Gilmore Girls. There is no monetary enrichment for the writing or posting of this story.

Warning this story includes spanking of a girl over the age of eighteen.

**Part One**

**Based on Season six episodes, **

Friday Night's Alright for Fighting

Rory had a concern over Paris' lack of management skills at the Yale Daily News which finally reached a crisis point when most of the staff quit in protest. Logan came to Rory in her great hour of need averting the paper crisis. A bonus of this interaction was its affect to save their relationship and puts them back on the romance train.

The Yale Daily News staff had fired Paris and voted for Rory to be they're new editor.

A furious Paris kicked innocent, Rory out of the apartment. Rory became the Yale Daily News' editor and moved in with Logan after Paris banished her from the apartment for feeling betrayed. It was a repeat of her flying off the handle when they were back at

Paris knowing in her heart that she still wanted to be friends agreed to meet Rory for a private meal at the Logan family's castle estate in Newport, Rhode Island, which like The Astor's founders of A&P and DuPont the inventor of nylon used in pantyhose. All of these and more had new life as tourist s... After eating Rory explained as they climbed up the steps of the castle turret tower observation deck, it was past time for Paris to teach her meltdowns would not be tolerated and if she was to be reinstated as Rory's assistant editor she had to stop reacting like a little girl and to that end it is imperative I sink that reminder into you using your seat of knowledge nature provided for punishing such lapses in judgment. Paris whined, "I don't want a beating".

Rory softly, but firmly told her, "It's not a beating. It's a spanking and I won't use a belt which one would most probably equate with a beating. In fact, I was thinking that since this will be your first spanking her coed friend said as she reached into the nifty inside pocket of her computer bag and pulled out a souvenir paddle she had purchased at the gift shop located in the tourist area of the castle. Rory saw visibly a tremor in Paris's tight panty lined stone khaki pant clad pert hips and the shapely round bottom she had often admired. Access had been closed to the public as their climb reached the scenic top of the turret tower. A view of the grassy countryside and sparkling blue water so admired in Newport made this a private yet very unlikely place for a disciplinary talk like Paris in her life had never experienced. Rory on the other hand had felt a paddle similar to the paddle she had bought to paddle Paris later when she went to New York City without permission and missed her mother's graduation. But, first things first as she tamed the pretty, long blond haired editor shrew.

"Come on young lady bend over my lap".

Parispouted like a little girl of eight about to be spanked.

"Rory, What did I do to deserve a spanking?"

Pariswas cornered realizing the importance of gaining an assistant editor role as Rory's girl Friday on her future after college. The pretty blonde editor said, while she lowered herself for the second part of her spanking for the awful and awkward trip across Rory's knees. Rory needed to showParisshe meant business and pulled down her khaki pants smiling with amusement as her 'Hello Kitty' panty clad bottom was sticking up in the air, especially in her bent position.

She realized just how vulnerable she was with her most private of all pink pouting hole exposed to her punisher.

Paris gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at him.  
But it was for naught. Rory told Paris

"You've got a good spanking coming Paris" Rory informed her.

**Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!**

Rory's hand landed repeatedly all over with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh of both her cheeks.

"Owl" the pain of the spankings she snapped her blonde head back and her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged from her throat.

**Spank! Blam! Spank! Wham! Pop! Spank! Splat! Whack! Spank! Crack!**

Before the young editor could react to the first bare spank, Rory's punishing hand landed again, this time squarely against her curvaceous plump right butt cheek.

"OWWW"

Paris wailed as her pink white legs flashing up and her blond haired head jerking backwards.

"Stop it hurts! Don't, Please it hurts "Paris yelped! Splat!

This time Rory's palm cracked down across her lovely pert bottom with an effective snap of her wrist which added a particular nasty sting to each spank.

"Oh, oo woo ooo"

Her ass was now beginning to turn a hot red color and throbbed. Rory took time from spanking the red bottomed editor and pulled down her panties off her bottom and felt the heat coming of her former room mate's very red bottom

Parisalso had a lump in her throat and nervously swallowed as the paddle she saw in Rory's hand. She recognized it as the same paddle she now recalled she had swung through the air with a dismissal that somewhere in America's New England back country parent were paddling their daughters like Neanderthals. "P-POW" she had mocked making paddle usage sounds making fun of parents who spanked their children as the paddle made a swoosh sound through the air.

The "heat for the seat" paddle, a medium length board about 10" long and about 1/4" thick-made of cedar the thickness of your pinky finger lacquered to a shiny surface with a picture of girl her skirt up on her back and her pink panty-clad bottom on view.

"Use To Guarantee A Hot Ass Seat." Paris knew now that the hot seat the paddle referred to was going to be her very sore red ass.

Parisshrieked and tried to struggle to protect her precious bottom from the painful onslaught of hard paddle swats.

"I am sorry for reacting with you and kicking you out of the apartment."

Paris's hick ups crying settled down Rory tried to gauge the sincerity of her best friend's apology. That was until this incident as the red as a caboose pert butt remained draped across her lap. The swats with the wooden paddle had stopped, but the question forPariswas she finished?

"Rory the truth is you could have taken up for me Rory and not stabbed me in the back!"

"Paris, it is not my fault you bullied the staff and they quit until Logan and I as the editor they chose put out the paper and on time I may add."

Rory emphasized that last factoid pulling the paddle back behind her ear and swinging down at Paris's cringing bottom with a mighty swat and a wrist snap action that burned into the lower bottom crack of a suffering Paris.

The spanking with the over the lap paddle alarmingly became more intense and Paris began to sob as her bottom was transformed to a bright shiny red beacon of pain.

The horrified editor noticed its vivid red colorization as she anxiously glanced back over her shoulder.

"Owl I Will Never Do Those Things Again" she tearfully begged for mercy, her flaming bottom inspiring words that surprised Paris, words that might have come more likely from a misbehaving child.

Rory noticed as she continued her spanking. By this time her striking spank spot was a blazing stinging red with angry white blisters cropping up on her suffering burning bottom.

Rory so much hoped Paris was coming to terms with what her shrewish behavior had brought upon herself and she could out a rebuttal to her treatment of the staff.

End of Chapter One

Read and review to let me know what Rory should do next to Paris.


End file.
